el renacer de akatsuki
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: naruto es desterrado de konoha, por lo que se marcha pero el no se ira solo, sus buenos amigos le haran compañia,debido a algunas cirscuntancias deciden recrear akatsuki, para cumplir objetivos que sera lo que les deparara su nueva vida como renegados
1. Chapter 1

**hola como estas bueno este es el segundo fic que subo a esta pagina la cual me encanta porcierto, el primero fue un invento medio raro que salio de una noche en vela con una amiga y pues aqui les traigo este que es mas serio, bueno mucho mas serio que el otro este es el primer cap subire el siguiente en cuanto mi mente me de la inspiracion para escribirlo decuiden no creo que tarde mucho ya que estoy de VACACIONES WIIIIIII**

nota: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino al gran masashi kishimoto

-"bla bla"- pensamientos.

-bla bla- diálogos.

capitulo 1: destierro

-no puedo creerlo- susurro débilmente un joven rubio de 16 años que se encontraba mirando al suelo, sentado en un banco de un pequeño parque.

-jajajajajaja- algo rio siniestramente en la mente del rubio.

-¿que quieres maldito zorro?, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo- dijo el rubio ojiazul apareciendo justo en frente de una gran jaula que tenia en el centro un papelito que dice "sello".

-jajaja mocoso tu sabes que siempre a habido la posibilidad de que esto pasara, así que no lloriquees como un niñito, mas bien dime en que quieres que te ayude para vengarte-dijo un voz siniestra correspondiente a un enorme zorro de ojos amarrillos y pelaje rojo sangre.

- yo no pienso vengarme, solo me largare de este estúpido lugar cuanto antes- dijo con rabia.

- pues yo pienso todo lo contrario mocoso, tu si quieres vengarte de esos malditos del consejo y de la hipócrita de la rosadita "amiga" tuya o me lo vas a negar – espeto el zorro con cierto rencor al mencionar a los causantes del sufrimiento del chico.

-¿por que quieres ayudarme? Acaso tú no odias a los humanos, ¿por que habrías de ayudar a uno?- dijo en tono serio Naruto.

-yo no odiaba a los humanos, pero por algunos como los del consejo y tu querida amiguita- dijo con rencor- comencé a odiarlos, y el por que ayudarte, tiene que ver un poco con lo anterior pero aunque me lo creas o no te he tomado un gran aprecio mocoso, tu no eres como los demás humanos eres diferente y eso me agrada- finalizo el zorro.

-ya veo- dijo pensativo.

-entonces que piensas hacer mocoso?-

-No lo se, ya vere que se me ocurre luego, adiós kyuubi-dijo el joven antes de volver a la realidad.

-bien es hora de empacar y largarme de aquí cuanto antes- se paro y se fue rumbo a su departamento su rostro tenia un semblante triste, este no paso desapercibido por tres de sus amigos que venían caminando en dirección contraria a la de el.

-naruto que tienes ¿por que esa cara? Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada ino.

-si Naruto es problemático pero ¿paso algo?-preguntó shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrido pero había algo de preocupación en sus palabras.

-na-naruto-kun?- pregunto una ojiperla.

-eh? –los voltio a mirar y les dio una sonrisa forzada y algo falsa, cosa que ellos notaron-no no pasa nada- y siguió con su camino.

-lo notaron?- pregunto la rubia.

-si algo malo paso, vamos a seguirlo a ver esto me da mala espina- respondió el nara.

-hai- respondieron estas y se dispusieron a seguirlo discretamente.

Naruto llego a su departamento, entro y se sentó en el borde de la ventana- entren no se queden ahí afuera ino, hinata, shikamaru- dijo y acto seguido entraron sus tres seguidores.

-tsk.. nos descubriste, te has vuelto alguien muy fuerte Naruto- dijo el nara sentándose en sillón que estaba al lado derecho de la ventana en donde se encontraba Naruto.

-y eso de que me sirve- dijo con desgano el rubio.

-que sucede Naruto por que estas tan triste, no estas como siempre sonriendo eso nos tiene muy preocupados- dijo ino con semblante preocupado sentándose también cerca del rubio, hinata también hizo lo mismo.

-como quieren que este como siempre, si esos desgraciados me acaban de desterrar de la aldea, de que me sirve ser fuerte para tratar de proteger mi aldea si nadie lo valora y creen que eres un monstruo a una especie de arma que solo sirve para la destrucción, como quieren que este como siempre si alguien que yo considere como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga me traiciona de tal manera- espeto con ira mientras que lagrimas cargadas de dolor, rabia, decepción y tristeza caían por sus mejillas.

-Naruto tu estas diciendo que…-

-si shikamaru me desterraron de konoha-

-pero como es posible si tu fuiste el que salvo la aldea, tu mataste a pain y a madara, eres un héroe naruto- dijo ino algo angustiada por dicha revelación.

-los del consejo no piensan lo mismo-respondió- para ellos solo soy un monstruo o en su defecto el jinchuriki del kyuubi, yo para ellos y para la gente de konoha no soy mas que eso, crei que eso lo podría cambiar pero parece que no, estoy condenado a estar solo-

-naruto-kun tu no eres un monstruo-dijo hinata abrazándolo.

-naruto… tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer para arreglar esto, tu no tienes por que irte- dijo shikamaru.

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ya lo declararon, me dieron 24 horas para marcharme o me arrestarían, tsudnade-sama hizo todo lo posible en sus manos pero no pudo lograr nada- dijo el rubio aun abrazado de la ojiperla, esa calidez que ella emanaba lo hacia sentir un poco mejor.

-espera Naruto tu dijiste q alguien te traiciono?- pregunto ino.

-si por que no se lo pregustas a ver que te dice, debe estar cuidando a su "sasuke-kun"-dijo fríamente el rubio bajándose del marco de la ventana- no es por correrlos ni nada, pero tengo que empacar para largarme de esta estúpida aldea, asi que si me permiten también tengo que descansar un poco para irme mañana temprano - se marcho a su habitación- a por cierto no le digan a nadie lo que les acabo de contar por favor-

-esta bien- dijeron los tres aun un poco impactados por semejante noticia, y se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

-"tengo que averiguar que fue lo que hizo sakura, estoy segura de que fue ella"- pensaba ino mientras se dirigía al hospital. Cuando llego entro y se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha y en efecto allí la encontró, sakura estaba sentada junto a la cama de sasuke tomando la mano de este y hablándole- mira como te dejo el imbécil de Naruto, menos mal que ya arregle eso, espero que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo, el no es mas que un maldito monstruo- dijo la pelirrosa que no se había dado cuenta de que ino la estaba escuchando.

-"es una maldita hipócrita Naruto que siempre la protegió y ella le paga con esto, es una estúpida de lo peor"- salió del hospital y se dirigió hacia se casa-"tengo que hacer algo por Naruto el no se merece esto el no se merece estar solo, no voy a permitir que este solo"- pensó la rubia antes de caer ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-"naruto- kun fue desterrado, y se va a marchar, no puedo permitir que se valla de mi lado no quiero que se aleje no quiero que este solo, no voy a permitir que este solo pero no se que hacer"-pensaba hinata mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño cosa que no podía, asi que se levanto y fue a dar una vuelta, pero termino en casa de shino, quien estaba despierto por que estaba haciendo algo con sus insectos- que tienes hinata te veo triste y preocupada'- pregunto frio.

-shino-kun, yo etto ….. no se que hacer-

-¿que ocurrió hinata?- volvió a preguntar.

-naruto-kun fue desterrado- dijo esta llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué?-grito el abúrame- pero ¿porque?-

-al parecer los del consejo lo consideraron muy peligroso como para que permaneciera en la aldea, además de que alguien dio información falsa sobre de que el intento matar al ultimo Uchiha- dijo ella con rabia.

-eso es estúpido, el fue el que nos salvo a todos y esta no es la primera vez que lo hace-

-lo se- dijo ella en un susurro.

-cuando se marcha?-

- no lo se, pero creo que mañana temprano-

-ummm bien, bueno hinata creo que deberías irte a tu casa a descansar, que mañana nos espera un viaje, no podemos permitir que nuestro amigo este solo otra vez ¿verdad?-dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-hai shino-kun- dijo esta con alegría.

* * *

-"tsk .. que problemático eres Naruto, después de todo lo único que puedo hacer es eso"-pensó el nara antes de caer dormido.

continuara...

**espero que les haya gustado el cap tratare en lo mas posible subir el siguiente cap, por fa dejen reviews, no sean malos y pasense por mi otro fic se llama la ultima batalla o pesadilla para que se rian un rato jejeje se que tal vez les paresca muy raro pero ese fue el producto de una noche en vela bueno cuidense muchos besos byee... ^^**


	2. cap 2: no mereces estar solo

**Hola chicos como están gracias por sus reviews me alegra bastante saber que les gusto el fic, y me da ánimos para continuarlo, asi que dejen muchos muchos reviews hehehehe. Bueno aquí les dejo la conti espero que la disfruten ^^ . a por cierto este es mi correo para los que lo quieran agregar inoue_bleach_**

-"bla bla"- pensamientos.

-bla bla- diálogos.

**Cap 2: no mereces estar solo**

En la oscura habitación de un departamento, en la cama para ser mas precisos se encontraba recostado un rubio dormitando, estaba reponiendo las fuerzas para dentro de unas horas emprender su viaje -vamos mocoso es hora de levantarse-

-si si ya voy kyuubi- dijo un rubio algo molesto por la interrupción de sus sueños, se levanto de la cama, se estiro y se puso su chamarra y siguió con su charla mental con el zorro- espera ¿si yo te caigo bien por que demonios me sigues llamando mocoso?-

-costumbre he he, además yo te lo digo con cariño- respondió el rey biju soltando una gran carcajada.

-si como no- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio- bien es hora de irme, apenas son las 5:30 am nadie estará despierto, perfecto- tomo su mochila con todas las cosas que llevaría y camino hacia la salida, pero se paro cuando vio la fotografía del equipo 7 que estaba en un pequeño mueble en la sala, la tomo entre sus manos la aprecio unos momentos, rompió el marco y saco la fotografía.

Cuando la tuvo ya en sus manos la rompió por la mitad, quedo dividida en 2 trozos en uno de ellos estaban las caras de sasuke, kakashi y el, mientras que en el otra estaba el de sakura- hasta aquí llegamos sakura tu no eres nada mío, de hecho al parecer nunca lo fuiste- dijo y clavo el pedacito de foto en el que estaba sakura en la pared con un kunai, mientras que el otro lo volvió a poner en el marco y lo guardo en su mochila.

Después de eso salió de su departamento con rumbo a la entrada de la aldea, las calles estaban solas y las luces de las casas apagadas, ya faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta, pero cerca de esta o mejor dicho justo enfrente de esta habían tres figuras, dos estaban sentadas en el suelo y la otra se encontraba de pie con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo parecía estar contemplándolo – que problemático eres Naruto, acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte- dijo

-s-shikamaru ….. us-ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto con sorpresa.

-no es obvio nos vamos contigo- dijo la chica rubia que estaba en el suelo, poniéndose de pie.

-no pensaste que te íbamos a dejar solo Naruto-kun, tu no mereces estar solo y si podemos evitarlo entonces lo haremos- dijo hinata con gran seguridad en sus palabras mientras se ponía de pie.

-gracias pero ustedes no pueden venir conmigo los tomaran como desertores y..- fue interrumpido por una voz a su espalda- hay que ver Naruto que hasta en esta situación piensas primero en los demás que en ti-exclamo fríamente la voz.

El rubio se volteo y se encontró frente a frente con un pelinegro de gafas oscuras y chaqueta verde con capucha, quien traía una mochila en su hombro y a su lado estaba un niño castaño de unos 12 años que igual que el mayor traía una mochila en su hombro- shino y konohamaru ustedes…- intento decir el rubio pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-ahh que bueno que todavía están aquí, siento llegar tarde- dijo un ninja pelinegro de piel pálida apareciendo en una nube de humo con una mochila también en su espalda, el rubio volteo a mirar al recién llegado- sai.. Chicos… ¿Por qué?- susurro el ojiazul.

-por que eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho- dijo la rubia de coleta regalándole una sonrisa.

-por que tú fuiste el que me enseño sobre los lazos y he creado uno contigo- dijo sai sonriendo como siempre.

-eres la única familia que me queda y quiero ir contigo nii-san- dijo konohamaru limpiándose las lagrimas.

-tu me diste el valor a no rendirme nunca y porque te quiero mucho, no voy a permitir que regreses a la soledad Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla de largo cabellos negro azulado un poco sonrojada.

- por que eres mi problemático amigo- dijo el castaño de coleta sonriendo.

-por que eres un gran amigo Naruto- dijo el abúrame igual que siempre.

-y nosotros no vamos a dejarte- dijeron todos a la vez.

-… -suspiro- esta bien pueden venir conmigo- dijo y les regalo una sonrisa y se limpio las lagrimas que traicioneras caían por su rostro- bueno andando-

- ¿hacia donde vamos?- pregunto sai que iba junto al rubio.

-suna- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a saltar por los arboles.

Horas mas tarde alrededor de las 9:00 am la hokage entra a su oficina y va directo a su escritorio cuando llega ahí y se sienta, se encuentra con varios sobres de papel, 9 para ser precisos, muchos dirigidos a ella, asi que se dispone a revisarlos con mas cuidado, 6 de estos eran para ella, cuando abrió el primero vio que dentro había una carta de hinata.

La carta dice:

_Tsudnade-sama yo le he escrito esto, para decirle que me he enterado del destierro de Naruto-kun y he decidido irme con el. El ha pasado por muchas cosas, no es justo que lo desterraran cuando el fue quien nos salvo a todos y lo único que pidió a cambio fue algo de respeto, cosa que no obtuvo y no puedo soportar que las personas de la aldea le vean como un monstro, se que esto destruye internamente a Naruto-kun y a pesar de ser siempre tratado así el nunca se rindió y los defendió y así le pagan tratándolo como un peligro y sumiéndolo en una gran soledad, yo no quiero eso y si esta dentro de mis manos salvarlo y sacarlo de la soledad, así se me consideren una desertora. Es mas estoy casi segura que mi padre tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto ya que el forma parte del consejo, y si es asi no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que un verdadero monstruo. _

_Probablemente si lo esta leyendo es por que ya me he ido, y le agradecería que me hiciera un favor las los otras dos cartas que tienen mi nombre entrégueselas a neji (sobre blanco) y a hanabi (sobre lila)_

**Hinata**

-esta chica- dijo pensativa y aparto las otras cartas de hinata y las puso aun lado, y abrió la siguiente esta era la de shikamaru

Dice:

_Esto es muy problemático pero me entere del destierro de Naruto y me voy a ir con el, deseo acompañarlo no tengo nada que me ate a la aldea, estoy seguro que mis padres y a chouji entenderán mis razones, no puedo dejar al problemático de Naruto asi como asi._

_Por favor despídame de ellos y dígale que los extrañare mucho._

**Shikamaru**

Una a una fue leyendo las cartas que le habían dejado hasta llegar a la última que era la de Naruto, la abrió y empezó a leerla

Dice:

_Obaa-chan quiero decirte que no te culpo por nada de esto. Se que tu hiciste todo lo posible para que no sucediera, no tengo deseos de venganza en contra de la aldea pero si tal vez en contra de esos malditos desgraciados del consejo y en cuanto a haruno ya no la considero nada mío, ella murió para mi, el día en que me traiciono, yo sabia de ante mano que ella no correspondería mis sentimientos por que siempre ha estado enamorada de sasuke, pero nunca me espere semejante hipocresía y bajeza de su parte._

_Yo solo quería despedirme me de ti y decirte que tu fuiste para mi como una madre y que te quiero mucho, lamento no haberme despedido en persona pero se me habría hecho mucho mas difícil. Por favor no dejes que sasuke haga algo estúpido y despídeme de los demás. No pienso volver a menos que tú me necesites, tienes que ser fuerte._

_P.D__: yo deje algo de dinero en mí departamento hazme el favor de pagarle lo que le debo al viejo teuchi no tuve el tiempo ni los animos para hacerlo personalmente y dile que para mí, su ramen siempre será el mejor._

**Naruto**

**-**Naruto- dijo la hokage entre sollozos ahogados, tenia todos los cachetes empapados por las lagrimas que caen incesantemente- no pude.. snif ..Hacer ..snif .. nada.. snif ..Primero pierdo a .. snif.. jiraya.. snif y ahora a ti – se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- pero me alegra saber que tienes buenos amigos que no te piensan dejar solo-suspiro y saco una botella de sake de un compartimiento secreto en su escritorio y se sirvió un trago- ojala yo me pudiera ir contigo también, pero como me dijiste tengo q ser fuerte y proteger la aldea que tu amas, no que ustedes aman, de esos malnacidos-

En una habitación ubicada en quien sabe donde se encontraban tres personas hablando

-perfecto sin el aquí, dentro de un tiempo podemos empezar a efectuar nuestro plan-

-me parece bien, pero ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?, el podría volverse contra nosotros- dijo una mujer.

-¿acaso estas dudando koharu?-dijo serio otro hombre.

-no es eso danzou, es que ese chico es muy poderoso, el fue el que prácticamente acabo con akatsuki – respondió.

-favor que nos hizo-sonrió- por que con akatsuki de por medio, nunca podríamos llegar a hacer lo que tenemos pensado-dijo airoso el hombre de cabello castaño que tenia parte se su rostro vendado.

-además el nunca se atrevería a atacar esta aldea, eso lo sabes bien- acoto un hombre de lentes y barba.

-Es cierto- sonrió- creo que solo estoy pensando de mas- dijo la mujer de cabello canoso recogido en un moño con una horquilla.

-pero no estaría de mas prevenir-coloco sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su quijada en sus manos-que pasaría si entrara en el libro bingo bajo el rango ss y unos ambus lo encontraran y mataran, ellos estarían cumpliendo con su deber, al acabar con un criminal peligroso- dijo sonriendo siniestramente en vendado.

-mejor aun- concordaron los otros dos.

Continuara….

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y que comenten bastante ^^ y en respuesta a uno de los reviews que me dejaron, yo no había leído el fic "traición" que me dijiste pero, me dio curiosidad y le eche una leída es interesante y es cierto es para los que le gusta un Naruto sádico y sanguinario, y si vi que tiene una pequeñas similitudes pero solo al principio ya que no es lo mismo pero agradezco sus comentarios. Muchos besos y saludos cuídense =D**


	3. cap 3:sucesos

**hola chicos como estan? seguro quieren matarme por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero es que la musa se me fue me dio un bloque se me ocurrian ideas para otras fic pero na para este pero ya recupere la musa un poco asi que aqui les traigo el nuevo cap espero que los disfruten, tambien tengo que agradecer por todos su comentarios no saben cuanto me alegra q les gusto la historia^^ ... espero les guste.**

** El renacer de akatsuki ****cap 3: sucesos **

El sol ya se había ocultado completamente en el horizonte dando paso a la oscura noche en la cual la única luz y guía es la luna, ese enorme astro que nos acompaña, cuidándonos y velando por nosotros en la oscuridad. En un lado del bosque, muy cerca de la frontera con el país del vientoaun pequeño grupo de personas reunidas junto a una fogata.

-Naruto quiero que me expliques bien, que fue lo que paso, solo se lo que Hinata me dijo y por lo visto ella tampoco sabe mucho- dijo imperturbable Shino.

-…-suspiro- no quiero hablar de eso- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Naruto… se que no es fácil pero queremos tener toda la información para ver que podemos hacer de ahora en adelante- dijo la rubia de ojos azules colocando una mano sobre el hombro de el Uzumaki.

- si nii-chan, yo no se nada de lo que paso- dijo el pequeño castaño.

-Konohamaru... ¿Tu no sabes la razón por la que me marche?- pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul.

-No solo supe que te ibas, y decidí acompañarte por que eres la única familia que me queda, además a mi abuelito le hubiera gustado que yo estuviera contigo- respondió con semblante triste.

-Esta bien- respondió resignado

_Después de la muerte de Pain, Madara Uchiha decidió dar la cara y buscar personalmente al jinchuriki del Kyuubi ya que ninguno sus subordinados logro dicha tarea, Madara buscaba reunir el poder de todos los bijus, para así revivir al Juubi y obtener su poder y crear la mayor ilusión posible con sus ojos para sumergir al mundo en esta y obtener lo que según el seria la paz del mismo, dando así por ejecutado su plan "Ojo de Luna"._

_La aldea de konoha no estaba preparada para eso, apenas estaban terminando de reconstruirla cuando apareció dicho personaje, y con el nada mas ni nadie menos que sasuke Uchiha. Para resumir un poco los acontecimientos, después de que Naruto tuviera una dura batalla contra Madara, logrando matarlo, fue tras su mejor amigo para hacerlo entrar en razón y regresarlo a la aldea y cumplir con la promesa que tenia con sakura, igual que con Madara lo enfrento y gano la batalla._

_El rubio vencedor que ante aquel esfuerzo sobrehumano evito que konoha fuera destruida por segunda vez cayo inconsciente, después de todo había usado todo su chakra y parte del Kyuubi, fue encontrado por sus amigos y llevado al hospital para que descansara._

**_Hospital de konoha una semana después…_**

_En una de las habitaciones del hospital se encontraba un rubio dormido, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta de en donde se encontraba, se sentó en su cama y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana-"que bueno no destruyeron nada"- suspiro aliviado al ver que la aldea estaba intacta._

_-Por fin despertaste Naruto- sonrió la hokage._

_-baa-chan ¿Cómo esta sasuke?-_

_-El aun sigue inconsciente- dijo esta sentándose al lado de la cama de este._

_-Umm.. y ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?-_

_-Una semana entera- respondió la ojimiel._

_-¿Qué?.. bueno es normal gaste todo mi chakra –_

_-Le voy a decir a los chicos que pasen, están esperando afuera, han venido a visitarte todos los días- dijo la rubia hokage antes de hacer pasar a los demás que no eran mas sino Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Neji, Ten ten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock lee. El rubio se volvió a recostar y se puso a ver el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

_-¿Cómo estas Naruto?- pregunto amablemente una rubia de coleta alta._

_-Bien-_

_-Si eres problemático Naruto, nos diste un buen susto, pero aun así eres el shinobi más genial que conozco- sonrió el nara._

_-Oye! y que hay de mi! Yo soy genial- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y dos marcas rojas en la cara haciendo un puchero, ante eso a todos les salió una gota estilo anime._

_-…..-_

_-¿Qué tienes Naruto? Estas muy callado- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño largo._

_-Ummm nada, estoy bien es solo que no se tengo una sensación extraña- respondió_

_-y que es?- pregunto curioso el inuzuka._

_-Nada nada- rio un poco mientras se sentaba para poder mirarlos a todos-gracias por venir chicos-_

_-No hay por que- respondieron todos regalándole una sonrisa._

_-Sakura me supongo que esta cuidando de sasuke ¿no?- dijo el rubio._

_-Si pero no dejes que eso te aflija Naruto tu…..- intento decir Ino pero el uzumaki la interrumpió- no te preocupes por eso Ino, yo sabia que eso pasaría y no me importa, yo repase mis sentimientos por ella y no pasan del amor que uno le tiene a un hermana o a una mejor amiga eso es lo que ella es para mi, y eso lo se desde hace mucho, lo de antes fue solo capricho, tal vez mescladas con otra cosa, yo puse tanto empeño con lo de sasuke por que se lo prometí y por que se que eso la iba a ser feliz, más que nada fue por esa promesa-_

_-Naruto…. –_

_-Bahh no se preocupen todo esta bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Si tu lo dices- suspiro resignada una castaña con el cabello recogido en dos choguitos-este… que rea lo que te iba a decir.. umm ahh si me alegra ver que estas bien-sonrió y se acerco para darle un ligero abrazo- quisiera quedarme un rato mas pero tengo q ir a la tienda mi padre me la encargo adiós Naruto te veré mañana-dijo esta saliendo de la habitación._

_-si Naruto nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, si mañana sales de este lugar que te parece si nos reunimos todos y hacemos algo-propuso Kiba emocionado._

_-me parece bien-respondió._

_-Adiós Naruto-dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación- vamos Hinata-sama-_

_-hai, adiós Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla._

_-Adiós chicos, adiós Hinata-se despidió, y una vez que todos se marcharon, el se volvió a recostar a mirar el techo nuevamente. Al cabo de una hora de que el rubio estuviera en ese plan apareció una enmascarado en su habitación, se trataba de un A.N.B.U._

_-¿Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto._

_-Si? Que deseas?- respondió este con voz calma._

_-El consejo solicita su presencia en estos momentos-_

_-de acuerdo diles que ya voy- dijo reincorporándose de la cama para así empezar a cambiarse e ir ante el "honorable" consejo._

_El A.N.B.U asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, una ves de que Naruto cambio su ropa por una muda limpia que le habían llevado, se marcho y fue en dirección de la torre del hokage, mas específicamente a la habitación donde se reúne el consejo._

_-Para que solicitaban mi presencia- pregunto con semblante sereno, una vez dentro de la habitación ante la mesa en la que estaban sentados todos los miembros del consejo._

_-Uzumaki Naruto se te llamo ante el consejo para hablar sobre su posición aquí en konoha, luego de los recientes acontecimientos- dijo serio un hombre de cabello castaño largo y ojos color perla._

_-¿Y eso significa que?.. ¿acaso me subirán de rango?- pregunto algo emocionado el ojiazul._

_-Ja no me hagas reír niño, subir de rango tu, por que habríamos de darle privilegios aun maldito monstruo como tu- dijo con tono despectivo uno de los miembros del consejo._

_-Escucha bien Uzumaki desde este momento quedas desterrado de konoha, tienes 36 horas para marcharte, de lo contrario serás capturado como criminal S y encarcelado- dijo el hyuga frio como siempre._

_-¿Qué? Pero por que? – Pregunto exaltado y con una gran expresión de incredulidad en el rostro- esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¿baachan?- el rubio posa sus cristalinos ojos en todo la habitación y sus presentes y ve a la hokage que se encuentra al final de la mesa esta llorando desconsoladamente, los padres de sus amigos tienen la cabeza gacha en señal de impotencia, mientras que los demás miembros del consejo exceptuando a Hiashi hyuga que tiene su mascara fría como de costumbre tienen una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Lo siento- murmuro la hokage._

_-de acuerdo, pero antes de marcharme quiero saber de que se me acusa?- pregunto el rubio limpiandoce con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, y el no iba a permitir eso no les iba a dar el gusto a esos que lo vieran llorar._

_- son algunas casas que se han venido con los años pero que no habíamos podido hacer nada debido a bueno tu sabes.. y pues ahora a llegado a nuestras manos un informe de la única testigo de tu lucha con el ultimo Uchiha, en la que dicta que tu lo intentaste matar, además de que te dejaste controlar por el Kyuubi, pero para ser mas precisos esta no es la primera vez o si Uzumaki, eso te hace muy peligroso como para permanecer en la aldea , bien sea todo por la aldea- respondió danzou apoyando sus brazos en la mesa._

_-Como pueden decir eso si el fue quien nos salvo el trasero todos, ese informe que presento Haruno es falso, todos aquí saben la posición de Naruto con respecto al Uchiha- dijo la gondaime claramente alterada._

_-Ella fue la única testigo de esa batalla, ya que de los enviados era la única que se mantenía consiente- refuto uno de los viejos._

_-Si pero…..- Naruto la interrumpió- Ok. Solo una ultima pregunta ¿cuando lo harán oficial?-_

_-hoy estamos a martes, tu no deberías estar aquí para el jueves al mediodía así que lo haremos oficial el sábado al mediodía-respondio uno de los viejos._

_-Perfecto, con su permiso "honorable" consejo, Tsudnade-sama- hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un remolino de viento_

-y eso es todo- finalizo el rubio con su relato.

-hay que ver que eso viejos son de lo peor- dijo ino con desprecio.

-si pero la peor de todas fue la fea, ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así a ti? Tu siempre cuidándola y soportándola y mira como te paga- dijo el pelinegro de piel pálida.

-Mientras el Uchiha este involucrado sakura es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- respondió Ino a lo que todos asintieron.

-somos siete y hay tres tiendas de acampar, las chicas compartirán una y los demás vean con quien la comparten, Konohamaru tu descansa por que debes estar agotado, nosotros no dividiremos las guardias yo hare la primera- dijo el rubio.

-pido la segunda- dijo la yamanaka.

-tercera- dijo suavemente la ojiperla.

-que problemático, la cuarta- dijo el nara.

-quinta- dijo el chico de lentes oscuros.

-soy el ultimo que queda así que por ende es la sexta- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Sin mas que hablar cada quien se retiro a dormir, la noche transcurrió sin problemas cada quien hizo su respectiva guadia hasta que amaneció y recogieron el campamento desayunaron y cogieron rumbo a suna ya casi no les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

* * *

-Oye temari?-

-¿que quieres kankuro ?- respondió una rubia co el cabello sujeto en cuatro coletas.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto? Yo no quiero estar aquí haciendo guardia es muy latoso, preferiría estar en casa con un vaso de sake, no se supone que ser el hermano mayor del kazekage seria beneficioso- dijo el hombre con la cara pintada.

-tu lo has dicho se supone- respondió algo triste la rubia- tu crees que a mi me gusta estar aquí con el frio que esta haciendo, pero mejor cállate y ponte a vigilar que tus quejas no ayudan para nada mi humor-

-si si pero solo tranquilízate, mira hacia allá- señalo con el dedo- parece que se acercan un grupo de personas a gran velocidad-

- si tienes razón vamos a ver que es lo que quieren- dijo la rubia parándose fuera de la aldea, un par de metros al frente de la entrada y junto a ella su hermano. A los pocos minutos de espera las figura que se veian a lo lejos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ellos- hola temari, kankuro- dijo sonriendo el rubio que se encontraba al frente de todo el grupo que lo acompañaba.

-naruto eres tu! hola!- dijo sorprendida la rubia- que los trae por aquí? Están en una misión acaso?-

- de hecho no- respondió un castaño de coleta con su típica expresión aburrida.

-¿entonces?-pregunto confundido el marionetista.

-Ahorita les explicamos, pero necesito hablar con Gaara en estos momentos- respondió serio el ojiazul.

-Claro pasen- sorio- Gaara estará feliz de verte- dijo y se dispusieron a ir a la torre del kazekage.

Continuara…

**espero les haya gustado dejen muchos reviews porfaaa no sean como yo que leo y no comento jejeje no sigan mi ejemplo xD**

** y gracias a los consejos que me dejaron fueron de gran ayuda ^^ a por favor pásense por un fic que esta escribiendo mi mejor amiga ella tiene pensado pronto subir un naruhina que estamos haciendo juntas, mas que todo ella pero yo le ayudo cuando se tranca hehe. aquí en la pag tiene uno de man y otro de vocaloid llamado "la navidad de miku" que subió recientemente su seudinimo es exorcist yen-chan ..( vez yen para que no digas que no te hago propaganda XD)**


	4. nota de la autora

Hola chicos como están?

Lamento decepcionarlos si creen que es el nuevo cap pero ni modo, este les queria habisar que tardere un poco con el nuevo cap, pero lo subiré en cuanto pueda no se preocupen que el fic continua. Y también queria decirles que cuando comienze clases en el liceo T.T subiré los cap o quincenal o mensual todo depende de cómo este de trabajos tareas y con el proyecto.

Muchos saludos y un beso tranquilos que pronto subiré el cap…. no se desesperen y por cierto gracias por los reviews ^^


	5. cap 4: planes

**hola chicos sinto la tardanza pero lo bueno es que aqui les traigo el cap nuevo espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews se acptan criticas de cualquier tipo no hay problemas con eso, bueno lean y espero que lo disfruten, pasen tambien a ver los fic de mi mejor amiga yen-oneesan o exorcist yen-chan uno es de vocaloid (la navidad de miku) y el otros es de .man (te alcanzare) aunque ella esta pensando cabiarle el nombra si tienen alguna sugerencia para ello aganmelo saber. besoss lean ^^**

**

* * *

**

-bla,bla,soy bella hahaha- dialogos.

-"ahh naru es tan kawai"- pensamientos

** El renacer de akatsuki**

**capitulo 4: planes**

**Konoha 8:00 pm**

En los pasillos de una imponente mansión, una chiquilla de unos 12 años de edad estaba caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de una recamara la cual toco con algo de insistencia, hasta que se oyó un –adelante- desde el interior, ella al escucharlo entro a la habitación-Neji-niisan- dijo.

-Hanabi-sama! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo alarmado ya que no era común que su pequeña prima se presentara así como así en su habitación.

-Nii-san ¿sabes algo de mi hermana? Ayer no vino a dormir y hoy no la he visto- pregunto preocupada la pequeña.

-No yo tampoco he visto a Hinata-sama, al igual que a varios de los chicos pero también puede ser que estén de misión, esperemos hasta mañana y vamos a preguntarle directamente a tsudnade-sama si sabe algo- respondió el pelilargo.

-Esta bien nii-san, descansa- respondió la castaña de ojos perla saliendo de la habitación de su primo.

-Descansa- dijo-"¿Hinata donde estas metida? ¿Dónde están tu y los demás, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto y el tipo raro ese.. emm Sai?"-.

* * *

**Suna 8:45 pm**

-Muy ocupado? Gaara –pregunto sonriente el ojiazul.

-Para ti no Naruto ¿dime que les trae por aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo estrechando la mano del rubio de forma amistosa.

-Naruto –le llamo Shikamaru, y el rubio volteo a mirarlo- nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta he ir a comer algo, llámanos cuando nos necesites por que me supongo que quieres hablar con el kazekage en privado- dijo el Nara con cara de sueño.

-Si gracias Shika, yo los llamo luego- respondió el rubio, y justo después de eso todos dejaron la habitación, quedando solamente un rubio y un pelirrojo sentados frente a frente.

-¿Entonces en que puedo ayudar?- pregunto algo serio el pelirrojo.

-Lo que te voy a pedir es grande, pero necesito que nos dejes quedarnos aquí en Suna minino un año para poder entrenar- respondió serio.

-Claro las puertas de Suna siempre están y estarán abiertas para ti y tus amigos ¿pero a que se debe esto?-

-¿Tienes algún libro bingo actualizado?-

-Si- dijo el pelirrojo y se puso a buscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, hasta que saco un pequeño libro negro- toma pero para que lo…-callo rápidamente al ver que el rubio lo tomo y se puso a ojearlo un poco hasta que paro en una pagina y dijo- SS, no esperaba menos de su parte-voltio el libro hacia Gaara al ver la expresión de no entender nada en su rostro, señalándole una pagina en la que Sale su foto, rango como criminal SS y el precio por su cabeza vivo o muerto, pero preferiblemente muerto- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?-

-en parte, pero aun no entiendo del todo-

-La cosa esta así después de la muerte de Nagato y de ..-

-¿Nagato?-

-Si Nagato es el verdadero nombre de Pain, como te decía después de su muerte y la de Madara, las momias del consejo de la aldea alegaron que yo era muy peligroso como para permanecer en la aldea, además de que me deje controlar por el Kyuubi, y el cargo que mas me gusta, el cual me colocaron por un informe de la única testigo de esa batalla, intento de asesinato hacia el ultimo Uchiha, dígase Sasuke, por lo que me desterraron de la aldea y los que vistes conmigo-sonrió- pues ellos decidieron venirse conmigo, aunque intente persuadirlos para que se quedaran y no fueran marcados como desertores, insistieron en venirse conmigo- finalizo el rubio, Gaara abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal ante tal revelación- ¿Y que piensas hacer?¿ Buscaras venganza contra Konoha o algo?-

-No puedo negar que no siento odio e ira hacia ciertas personas, pero yo no soy del tipo de personas que buscan venganza, no hare nada en contra de la aldea por que eso seria como despreciar y deshonrar el recuerdo y deseo de mi padre, madre y Ero-sannin y aquellos que ellos dieron su vida por proteger la aldea q amaban- dijo algo nostálgico para luego sonreír un poco.

-Me complace escuchar eso-respondió el kazekage sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pero sabes hay algo que me inquieta y es referente a esa momias, ellas traman algo-espeto algo preocupado el uzumaki.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si lo piensas bien hay algo más en el trasfondo y no es solo que ellos no me aprecien y por fin se les haya dado la oportunidad de librarse de mí. Sino que yo ahora soy mucho mas fuerte que antes por mis medios, además soy un jinchuriki y no cualquiera sino el del Kyuubi y soy completamente leal a tsudnade, ¿Qué te dice eso?- pregunto al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo medito un momento y luego respondió- que ellos te sacaron del medio porque te ven como una amenaza, por eso te colocaron en el libro bingo como clase SS, así cualquier mercenario contratado por ellos o no te intentaría matar para cobrar el precio por tu cabeza-

-Exacto-

-Sabes no se quien dijo, que no eras inteligente-sonrió el ojiacuamarina.

-Me subestiman y eso es lo peor que alguien puede hacer-respondió con suficiencia.

-ya lo creo- respondió- ¿y que es lo que planeas?-

-Por ahora lo que te dije entrenar yo y los chicos para hacer valer el rango, y esperar a ver que sucede en Konoha y crear un plan-

-estoy de acuerdo, respecto a lo de sus estancia aquí, pues se quedaran en mi casa tengo suficientes habitaciones libres para todos ustedes y sobre los entrenamientos no hay problema en que mis hermanos y yo nos unamos?- pregunto.

-Gracias y claro que no mientras mas gente mejor, de hecho desde hace tiempo quiero luchar contra el gran kazekage de la arena, Gaara-sama-dijo entre risas lo ultimo

-Y yo con el gran ninja que venció a los dos líderes de akatsuki, Naruto-sama- respondió el kage siguiendo el juego del uzumaki.

-Me alagas-rio fuertemente el rubio siendo seguido por una risa mas suave perteneciente al pelirrojo.

-ya volviendo a lo serio ¿que era lo otro que me querías preguntar?-

-Es referente al Shukaku, como destruí la estatua rara esa en la que estaban prisioneros, me preguntaba si regreso contigo o aquí al desierto, ya que esa fue una de las posibilidades que me dijo Kyuubi que podían pasar- dijo el ojiazul.

-La verdad es que no ha habido señales de el en este tiempo, pero quien sabe-

-A ok eso era todo, oye por que no vamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Me parece bien es agotador estar firmando papeles todo el día- dijo el pelirrojo parándose de su asiento y saliendo junto al rubio de la habitación.

* * *

-Ahh Naruto a tardado mucho en llamarnos- dijo exasperada una rubia de ojos azules.

-Debe estar hablando algo importante con el kazekage-sama –acoto Shino con su actitud fría de siempre.

-Si- bostezo el chico con peinado de piña recostado sobre la mesa.

-Este me podrían explicar que ocurre, ¿Por qué dijeron que no estaban en una misión?- pregunto curiosa y a la vez un poco preocupada por lo que podría haber pasado en Konoha, una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Me desterraron Temari- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Si eso y nosotros nos fuimos con el-respondió el de piel pálida con su típica sonrisa.

Kankuro y Temari quedaron en shock por semejante revelación, no podían creerlo pero las caras y las palabras de los allí presentes solo mostraban sinceridad y un poco de fastidio en el caso de cierta persona. Fueron sacados de ese estado por un reclamo de la ojiazul- Ya era hora ¿de que tanto hablaron?- pregunto a los recién llegados.

-Nos quedaremos en Suna y dentro de unos días vamos a comenzar a entrenar, necesito que estén al nivel de lo que vana valer sus cabezas- dijo sentándose siendo imitado por el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto confundido el pequeño castaño.

-Tomen-dijo Gaara pasándoles el pequeño libro negro abierto en la pagina donde esta el perfil de Naruto.

- ¿Esto es un libro bingo?- pregunto confusa la rubia ojiazul.

-Si y el hecho de que yo este en ese libro y ustedes hayan desertado de Konoha y venido conmigo…-fue interrumpido por el chico de peinado de piña- nosotros pasaríamos a ser criminales de tu mismo rango, ósea rango S o SS y nuestra cabeza valdría una suma cercana a la tuya-

-Etto.. y don-de n-nos v-vamos a q-quedar na- Naruto-kun?-pregunto un poco sonrojada la ojiperla.

-En nuestra casa- dijo Gaara señalando sus hermanos.

-Gracias Kami-sama por fin tendré con quien hablar cosas de chicas- dijo emocionada la ojiverde.

-Mujeres problemáticas-

-Nii-chan, tu dijiste que íbamos a entrenar ¿Quién será nuestro sensei?- pregunto el Sarutobi.

-Ahh eso es una sorpresa, pero tengo que ver primero que me dice, pero si acepta creo no estoy seguro de que nos hará pasar por el infierno- dijo bajando la cabeza un poco.

-Acepto chico será un placer, pero sabes el infierno se queda corto- rio siniestramente la voz en la mente del rubio.

Continuara…

* * *

**espero les haya gusta veré cuando escribo el otro byeee saludos cuidense mucho!**

**a lo olvidaba aqui les dejo algo que quiero que me respondan para que me ayuden ^^**

**¿les gustaria que el sexy itachi estuviera vivo o muerto? **(a mi gustaria ^^)

**¿LEMON naruhina? ** (tengo ganas de ponerlo pero quiero ver que opinan, si dicen que si pues este sera mi primer lemon pero creo q de mi mente no tan sana resultara algo aceptable eso creo )

**¿que tanto quieren que sufra sakura? **

**y pues mas nada eso es todo por ahora ^^**


	6. cap 5

hola chicos como estan ? lamento la demora se que he tardado mucho, pero es que estaba falta de inspiracion y aparted e que estoy algo presionada con los estudios ya que estoy cursando el ultimo de año de bachiller y pues tengo la presion de entrar a la uni y esas cosas, ademas de el proyecto de graduacion que es un estres, pero en un tiempo libre que tuve y que me llego la inspiracionlogre escribir esto espero les guste

nota: a los fanaticos de vocaloid, mi amiga esta escribiendo y publicando un fic titulado the madness of duke venomania, he de decir que esta muy bueno e interesante y no solo por que ella sea mi mejor amiga xD, espero lo busquen.

**El renacer de akatsuki Cap. 5**

**Konoha 8:30AM**

Toc … toc… toc…. (no se burlen este es un fic de bajo presupuesto)

-Adelante- se escucho desde el interior de la oficina.

-buenos días tsudnade-sama-dijo respetuosamente un joven de cabello castaño largo que entraba a la oficina seguido por una jovencita de unos 12 años de edad de igualmente cabellos castaños.

-oh! Neji Hanabi ¡! ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- pregunto la rubia, ella ya intuía la razón de su visita, pero aun así pregunto.

-es que bueno tsudnade-sama, nosotros queríamos saber si usted sabe algo de mi hermana, si esta en una misión o algo, por que hace dos días que no la vemos y estamos preocupados- respondió la niña.

-a ya, con que es eso-entrelazo sus dedos y sobre estos apoyo su barbilla- bueno de hecho si se algo sobre ella, pero eso esta relacionado con una información que tengo que anunciar en la aldea dentro de un rato, pero dado a que ustedes son los mas cercanos a ellos se los diré primero, así que si me podrían hacer el favor de buscar al resto de tu equipo Neji, a el equipo 8, al equipo 10, a iruka, al equipo 7, a y al equipo de el nieto del sandaime-

-hai- respondieron los dos hyuga.

A poco de unos 15 minutos todos los llamados estaban presentes en la oficina, claro esta, quienes estaban ausentes.

-aquí están todos los que pidió tsudnade-sama, pero no pude encontrar ni a Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Ino, Sai, al nieto del sandaime y a mi prima, el Uchiha aun esta inconsciente y sakura se negó a dejarlo solo- dijo el hyuga.

-gracias Neji-

-disculpe tsudnade-sama¿ para que nos llamo?- pregunto una mujer de ojos rojos, con un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños en brazos.

-a eso iba kurenai, los llame para comunicarles algo referente a las personas que se encuentran ausentes en esta habitación, por ustedes ser los mas cercanos a ellos, he decido comunicárselos primero- tomo un poco de aire- Naruto uzumaki fue desterrado de Konoha- dijo finalmente.

La noticia les cayo a todos como un balde de agua fría, nadie se lo esperaba- pero pero por que? Como? Cuando?- pregunto en shock iruka-eso no es posible-

-Naruto desterrado- repitió el inuzuka aun sin creérselo.

-la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun-dijo lee llorando en forma de cascaditas.

-¿Por qué? No puede ser posible, pero si es así, ¿Qué tiene que ver con los demás?- pregunto afligida una castaña de moñitos.

La Hokage suspiro tristemente- Naruto fue desterrado hace 3 días-apretó los puños- justo después de que ustedes lo fueran a visitar en el hospital, fue llamado ante el consejo, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, esas malditas momias me lo impidieron, tenían pruebas, los muy malditos venían preparando esto desde antes- dijo la Hokage con la cabeza gacha- se le acuso de dejarse controlar por el Kyuubi en mas de una ocasión, de atentar con la vida del ultimo Uchiha, y de considerársele muy peligroso como para permanecer en la aldea, ja muy peligroso mis polainas el fue quien nos salvo a todos el trasero, y la ausencia de los chicos se debe a que ellos..-

-se fueron con el ¿verdad?-la interrumpió el hyuga.

-a si es, ellos se fueron con el- afirmo la rubia.

-entiendo-dijo un chico de huesos anchos.

-hizo bien Konohamaru-dijeron los dos pequeños, udon y moegi-"el ahora esta con el jefe, seguro estará muy bien"-

-"entonces mi hermana deserto de la aldea y se fue con Naruto-san"-sonrió- estoy segura que estará bien, incluso mejor que aquí-dijo la pequeña castaña de ojos blancos.

-espere tsudnade-sama por que le acusan de atentar contra la vida del ultimo Uchiha? Naruto nunca haría algo en contra de la vida de sasuke, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario-dijo el peliplateado.

-es que la única testigo consiente, que presencio ese combate dio un informe falso sobre lo ocurrido, en el cual prácticamente el Uchiha no rompe ni un plato, y Naruto parece un loco homicida segado por poder del Kyuubi y pare de contar-

-¿y quien fue la que dio ese informe?-pregunto inocentemente lee, que ya se había limpiado las lagrimas.

El resto solo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, era muy fácil deducir a la autora de eso, algunos les costaba creer que ella haya traicionado a su amigo, su compañero de equipo el cual siempre la cuido de cualquier cosa, pero para ella cuando el Uchiha estaba en medio, al demonio todo lo demás- sakura haruno-dijeron todos a la vez.

-en efecto-

-esa maldita perra- grito la castaña de moñitos.

-cálmate ten ten- dijo el hyuga agarrándola.

-suéltame Neji, esa bruja se atrevía a traicionar a Naruto, ya vera esta me la cobro-la chica forcejeó en los brazos del castaño-suéltame!-

-ten ten los golpes no solucionaran nada, busquen otra manera de castigarla, háganlo en honor de los chicos- dijo serio gai.

-esta bien-respondió ya más calmada la castaña.

-eso era todo, si me permitan tengo que ir a hacer el anuncio general-la rubia se paro y se dirigió a la puerta- a lo olvidaba ahí sobre mi escritorio hay unas cartas que dejaron para ustedes, vamos shizune- dijo y se retiro seguida de la pelinegra.

Cada quien tomo la carta que les correspondía si es que tenían una, se fueron retirando cada quien a su hogar, todos andaban ensimismados, después de todo no era una noticia fácil de digerir, habían desterrado al chico que les había salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión, al que chico que estaban seguros que nombrarían Hokage cuando la gonadaime se retirara, habían desterrado a Naruto uzumaki, y todo por culpa de una estúpida kunoichi.

* * *

**Suna 10:30 am**

-aquí es Naruto, este es el campo de entrenamiento-dijo un pelirrojo.

-es perfecto- respondió sonriendo el rubio.-que opinas tu Kyuubi?-pregunto mentalmente.

-me gusta- respondió el zorro.

-bien, etto? ¿Cómo aremos para que nos entrenes?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-a bueno, creo que podrías invocarme, así como lo haces con los sapos pero esta vez tendrás que pensar en mí, y mesclar mi chakra con el tuyo-

-de acuerdo-

-este chicos podrían echarse un poco para atrás, que no se que resultados tenga de los que voy a hacer- le dijo el rubio a sus acompañantes.

-¿que es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto el Nara.

-invocar a nuestro sensei- respondió sonriente el jinchuriki del kyuubi.

- Naruto -kun no me digas que…. El?-

-si Ino-chan El- rio.

-es mejor que todos se echan para atrás- dijo esta.

-pero…-

-solo háganlo- ordeno la rubia, que empezó a retirarse llevándose al Nara a rastras, lo llevaba agarrado por el cuello se su camisa, los demás que vieron que no tenían opción también la siguieron dejando solo al rubio.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Hinata se acerco a Ino y le pregunto que desde cuando era tan familiar con Naruto (no crean que son celosa es solo curiosidad), ya que ellos nunca se habían hablado así, eran amigos, pero no tan cercanos, casi nunca habían compartido ellos dos solos y eso lo sabían todos. A los demás ahí presentes que los conocían desde hace años también les había parecido raro ese comportamiento por parte de la rubia, así que se acercaron a escuchar.

-ahh es que, bueno lo que paso fue que….-

**Flash back**

-ahh, tengo sueño pero no logro dormirme, tal vez un poco de aire fresco ayude-pensó una rubia, que se levanto de su cama tomo una cobija y salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la pequeña terraza que se encontraba en la azotea de la mansión del Kazekage.

-esta haciendo frio, menos mal que vine preparada-se dijo cubriéndose con la suave y cálida tela, se apoyo en la baranda y se quedo observando la luna un largo rato, un pequeño ruido proveniente del rincón del fondo de la terraza hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se dirigiera hacia ese lugar para ver cual era el causante de este.

Cuando llego allí se encontró con un joven de cabellos rubios que dormía plácidamente, recostado de la pared, sonrió al verlo tan relajado y se sentó junto a el; se le quedo mirando unos segundos y suspiro- me dijiste que era mejor que no, por mi bien, pero quiero hacerlo- susurro la chica y puso sus manos en posición para realizar su jutsu de transferencia mental-**Shintenshin no jutsu** (Técnica de cambio de mente y cuerpo) -discúlpame- dijo.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó y quedo apoyado sobre el cuerpo del rubio, parecía como si los dos durmieran pero no era así.

* * *

-donde estoy?- se preguntó la ojiazul a lo que abría los ojos y observaba detenidamente su entorno se encontraba en un pasillo cuyo techo y paredes estaban llenos de tuberías, el piso estaba inundado, el agua le llegaba por los tobillos, la iluminación era pobre, logrando así un gran numero de sombras, ese lugar tenia el aspecto de una alcantarilla mas que de otra cosa.

-esta es la mente de Naruto, nunca había visto algo así .. es horrible- comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, estos parecían interminables, cada vez que llegaba al final de uno este se dividía en varia intersecciones; después de un buen rato caminando empezó a escuchar una risa macabra, de esas que te hielan hasta el alma, y otros sonidos q no se distinguían, pero aun así no aminoro el paso y cada vez el ruido se escuchaba mas fuerte ahora distinguía las sonidos uno era la voz de un joven y el otro era una voz áspera y fuerte.

Justo frente a ella estaba una puerta de estatura normal, detrás de esta se encontraba el origen de los ruidos, la abrió sin vacilar y entro a esa habitación, el nivel de agua en ese lugar era un poco mayor al de los pasillos, la habitación era sumamente grande, y en una de las paredes había una gran reja, como si se tratara de una prisión, dentro de esta solo se veía oscuridad, pero de pronto se vieron dos puntos rojos, eran unos enormes ojos con la pupila rasgada, la criatura dueña de ellos rio- ku,ku,ku parece que tenemos visitas- dijo.

ella estaba sorprendida y algo asustada, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el Kyuubi el biju mas poderoso.

-ky..kyu.. Kyuubi- logro decir ella.

-si- dijo mostrando sus colmillos el zorro.

-Kyuubi- volvió a decir ya despabilada la rubia- esta es la mente de Naruto? Nunca había visto algo así- camino hasta quedar justo en frente de la jaula.

-vaya tienes agallas mocosa-sonrió- y si estas en su mente, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pregunto el zorro, aunque el ya sabia la respuesta-.

-yo quería saber como fue la vida de Naruto, yo quiero entenderle mejor, el me importa y quiero saber como puedo ayudarlo-apretó los puños a sus costados- cuando le pregunte, cuando le pedí que me contara algo sobre su infancia, el me dijo que era mejor que no lo supiera, que dejara las cosas así-

-umm, de acuerdo –respondió el zorro y en un lado de la habitación apareció una puerta- entra cuando quieras salir solo concentra chakra y volverás a tu cuerpo-

-gracias Kyuubi- dijo la ojiazul y entro por la puerta.

- odio admitirlo pero estos mocosos me agradan, rayos me estoy ablandando, tengo que remediarlo…. Ummm ya se me lo cobrare en el entrenamiento-sonrió malévolamente.

* * *

En el rincón de un departamento estaba acurrucado un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga corta con un espiral en medio, se le veía delgado y algo desarreglado- shuuu cállate, no hagas ruido que sino nos van a descubrir-dijo el pequeño rubio en voz baja a su estomago.

-grrrr-

-tengo mucha hambre, ya no me queda nada de comida, tendré que salir-se abrazo las piernas-pero este es el día malo, hoy por alguna razón los aldeanos me pegan mas que de costumbre, pero yo no les he hecho nada-

El pequeño se paro y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, cuando la iba a abrir esta fue pateada con fuerza por un hombre, el cual tenia una intensa mirada de odio, justo detrás de este había unos cuantos mas, no dudaron ni un momento y se abalanzaron contra el pequeño niño, le cayeron a golpes y patadas, algunos lo apuñalearon y cortaron con cuchillos y navajas. El rubio era muy pequeño con para poder defenderse solo "preguntaba "porque me pegan yo no les he hecho nada" "no me peguen por favor, si hice algo discúlpenme", los hombre solo le respondían "cállate demonio" y continuaban con la golpiza.

Cuando el ojiazul dejo de moverse por que había quedado inconsciente, por tanto golpe los aldeanos se retiraron, dejando al pobre niño tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, de pronto un chakra rojo empezó a salir del desgarrado cuerpo y empezó a sanar todas las heridas.

Ino que era de espectadora de eso no podía estar mas que horrorizada, lloraba a mares no se explicaba, como la gente podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle eso a un pequeño e indefenso niño.

El escenario cambio y ahora se veía a un Naruto un poco mas grande como de unos 7 años caminando por las calles de la aldea, cuando pasaba la gente lo miraba con ojos fríos y llenos de odio, murmuraban cosas como "miran ahí va el demonio" otros decían "shuu cállense recuerden que no hay que decir nada, o sino el Hokage nos castigara".

-esos ojos, como los odio-decía para si el ojiazul antes de salir corriendo.

Ino vio varios recuerdos, de cosas por las que había pasado su amigo, las golpizas, las miradas de odio, esas siempre estaban presentes, las veces en que el quería jugar con algún niño y llegaban los padres de estos y los apartaban de el, dejándolo totalmente solo, algunos recuerdos de sus años en la academia, cuando todos se burlaban de el porque no le salía bien un jutsu, o cuando iruka lo regañaba, ella vio cosas que nadie mas había visto (salvo en algunas situaciones Hinata, que lo espiaba) como lo duro que el entrenaba, lo bueno y educado que el era con sakura, y esta siempre lo depreciaba, algunas de las noches en las que el pensó en matarse solo para acabar con eso a lo que le llaman vida, aunque vio momentos buenos y alegres estos eran muy poco en comparación con los otros.

No aguanto ver mas, lloraba sin descanso, estaba dolida, preocupada y a la vez admira, por como su amigo no sucumbió ante el dolor, ella estaba segura que si le abría tocado vivir algo así no lo abría soportado, si se ponía a comparar su vida con la de el la suya era un valle de rosas, y ella a veces se quejaba. Acumulo chakra y como le había dicho Kyuubi volvió a su cuerpo, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse de Naruto, mientras continuaba llorando- lo siento, lo siento- grito.

El rubio despertó en eso momento y se encontró con Ino abrazada fuertemente de el, ella repetía una y otra vez" lo siento", el la abrazo también y le pregunto- Ino que pasa?-

-yo.. yo no tenia idea de lo que sufriste, discúlpame- sollozo.

-Ino entraste a mi mente, y viste mis recuerdos verdad?- pregunto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-tonta, te dije esa noche te dije que no lo hicieras por que no quería que pasara esto-dijo el tiernamente.

-lo ..snif.. Sien..snif.. Siento, pero es que yo quería ..snif saber-dijo ella separándose de el y limpiándose las lagrima.

-ya vamos anima un poco-dijo el sonriéndole un poco-no quiero que llores no por mi culpa-

-¿como le haces Naruto? Para sonreír y cuidarlos a todos después de lo que te hicieron,¿ por que los proteges? ¿Por qué nos proteges?- pregunto ya mas calmada la ojiazul.

-realmente no lo se- respondió el- es cierto que esas personas me hicieron lo que me hicieron, ellos solo buscaban descargar su dolor, el dolor por las personas que perdieron cuando el Kyuubi ataco la aldea, ellos no me veían a mi sino al Kyuubi, a ellos los protejo por que ya no los culpo, el odio es inevitable, y los protejo para demostrarles que yo, no soy lo que creen que soy, la aldea la cuido por que ahí es donde naci y por que es la aldea por la que muchas personas para mi murieron defendiendo, y a ustedes los protejo por una promesa-hizo una pausa- una promesa que me hice a mi mismo, en la cual protegería sin importar que a todos aquellos que son importantes y queridos para mi-

-Naruto- dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar.-gracias, gracias por todo, y discúlpame por ser una tonta, discúlpame por…-

-no hay nada que disculpar Ino- dijo el sonriendo.

-eres tan lindo-dijo apretándolo mas fuerte -la frentuda es y fue una estúpida de primera, mira que despreciar este manjar-rio ella dándole un beso en la mejilla-"eres un gran chico, hombres como tu no se consiguen, son extremadamente escasos"-

El se sonrojo notablemente-dime algo ¿Qué era lo que te gustaba de ella? ¿Por qué ella?-

-por que ella? sinceramente no tengo la menor idea, me parecía linda me llamaba la atención , no se si es por su cabello color chicle-rio-tal vez la mejor respuesta seria gustos raros de un crio, que no sabe que buscar en una chica-

-si tienes razón-dijo ella entre risas- esa es la mejor respuesta, ¿y que es lo que sientes ahora con respecto a ella?-

-como te dije hace algunos días en el hospital sentía un amor fraternal, amistad y esas cosas, pero ahora no siento nada, por mi que se joda toda su existencia-

-no lo pudiste expresar mejor Naruto-kun, yo sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ahora me vale un comino lo que le pase, nadie se mete con mi hermano –sonrió.

-eh?- el le miro confundido

-yo siempre quise tener un hermano mayor, para que me cuidara y me protegiera, para reír y hacer estupideces con el, para ligarme a alguno de sus amigo-rio- pero nunca pude tenerlo, pero sabes ahora que pienso en eso, en como seria el, la primera imagen que viene a mi mente, es la tuya, me encantaría haber tenido un hermano como tu, y desde que nos fuimos pasamos a ser una pequeña familia, así que tu eres mi oni-san- dijo ella sonriente.

El solo la abrazo y dijo- gracias-

-no hay por que, todo lo que te dije es cierto, pero que lo de hermanos no salga de entre nosotros eh? Que yo quiero seguí siendo la chica dura e independiente-

-de acuerdo- dijo el y se paro- vamos dentro, que ya amaneció- le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a para y ella la acepto gustosa- umm sabes yo cumplí con casi todo lo que querías de ese hermano, solo falta lo de ligarte a alguno de mis amigos, umm esa parte no se- puso una expresión pensativa- a yaaa! A ti te gusta Sai-

La rubia se puso sumamente roja y le dijo – baka eso no …-

-ja si te gusta, te ayudare con el, pero no prometo nada, a veces pienso que el es gay o algo-

-vale-respondió aun algo sonrojada-"y yo te echaré una mano a ti con Hinata, creo que le pediré ayuda a Temari, seguro aceptara gustosa"- pensó.

**Fin flash back**

Ino les conto todo, claro omitió algunas partes como lo de hermanos y que le gustaba Sai.

-es por eso- dijo.

-pobre, yo que creía que la vida de Gaara había sido dura-dijo algo decaída Temari.

-yo se lo que es eso, que te vean como un monstro, pero su vida fue peor que la mía, a mi no podían lastimarme, la arena siempre me protegía, pero la soledad era insoportable- dijo el Kazekage.

-Naruto -kun- susurro la ojiperla mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano unas cuanta lagrimas que luchaban por salir-"desde ahora todo será diferente, nunca mas pasaras por algo así, yo no lo permitiré, por lo que veo ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá, yo de alguna forma te hare llegar ese gran amor que siento por ti, tal vez eso le haga bien a tu corazón"-pensó.

-por eso es que mi madre lo llevaba a casa con tantas heridas-dijo para si el abúrame.

-Naruto-nichan-dijo el castaño llorando-la tuvo fea, pero eso desde ahora va a cambiar verdad?-

-si cuenta con ello- dijeron todos.

-nosotros…-

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando se escucho una explosión, proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, una gran nube de humo se esparcía por todo el campo, cuando esta se despejo, la imagen que presenciaron los dejo a todos paralizados, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el zorro de las nueve colas, Kyuubi no yuuko, esa una bestia enorme, ahora veían el porque debían alejarse, lo que los sorprendió mas fue ve a Naruto parado sobre la cabeza de este, como si nada. El rubio salto y cayo al suelo, sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente aunque con cierto temor.

-kyuubi no podrías encogerte o algo, por que llamas mucho la atención sabes y no creo que nos puedas entrenar, si ocupas todo el campo-

-ku ku ku –rio- calma mocoso, que a eso voy-respondió, todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar y se envolvió en chakra rojo y su tamaño comenzó a disminuir hasta que tomo la forma y tamaño de un humano. Ahora su apariencia era la de un hombre de unos 35 años de largo cabello rojo fuego, piel blanca, ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas, vestía unos pantalones negros largos, una camisa manga corta roja ceñida al cuerpo, sobre esta un chaleco negro, y calzaba unas sandalias ninjas negras, en el cuello tenia una cadena con un dije en forma de remolino con unos kanjis por los lados, el cual parecía una especie de cerradura, así era como estaba representado el sello que coloco yondaime.

-y esa forma?-pegunto el rubio.

-es mi forma humana, que acaso no ves, lo olvidaba eres idiota- dijo molesto el ojirojo.

-no jodas quieres-respondió el rubio.

-Naruto ese es….-

- ah! si disculpen chicos, el es Kyuubi y sera nuestro sensei, se supone que desde ahora somos criminales rango s o superior, que mejor que un demonio para entrenarnos-volteo a mirar a kyuubi- cuando quieres-

-ja ja ja-rio fuertemente, se trono los dedos y los volteo a mirar a todos- espero que estén preparados para morir mocosos-

A todos les recorrió un frio por la espalda, pero respondieron fuertemente-hai-

-así me gusta-sonrió sádicamente- que empiece la tortura, digo entrenamiento-

Continuara…

* * *

espero les haya gustado dejen muchos reviews xD Y PORFA SE ACEPTAN IDEAS Y CONTRIBUCIONES NUNCA ESTAN DE MAS xD


	7. cap 6 : 2 años parte 1

hola como estas? espero q bien, la verdad lamento la tardanza es que pues no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos, tratando de escribir el próximo cap de este me termino saliendo otro fic xD, el naruino que espero alguno de ustedes hayan leído y les haya gustado jejejeje..

bueno aqui les traigo el cap bueno en realidad una parte del cap, por lo que les va a parecer corto pero algo es algo no? lo que resta espero subirlo pronoto

por favor no me maten please T-T ... aun no encuentro al amor de mi vida jajajaja y tengo esposos fictisios q me necesitan y me adoran jajaja

* * *

**cap 6: 2 años**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que Naruto y sus amigos abandonaron Konoha, el tiempo transcurrido les ha rendido frutos, todas sus habilidades mejoraron casi un 100%, sus condiciones físicas y mentales dan mucho que envidiar, claro que para lograr todo eso no recorrieron un camino fácil.

La primera parte de su entrenamiento que tu una duración de 4 meses, solo consistió en la mejora de la resistencia física, el Kyuubi les coloco a cada uno unos sellos supresores de chakra y unos sellos de gravedad los cuales hacia mucho más pesados sus cuerpos, se les dificultaba mucho moverse y si le suman los ejercicios peor aún, claro para ellos, porque el Kyuubi feliz de la vida, bebiendo sake y leyendo el icha icha.

**:::::::Flash back::::::**

En alguna parte del campo de entrenamiento numero 24; el campo privado del Kazekage, bajo la sombra de una gran sombrilla, estaba reposando un hombre cabello largo y rojo como la sangre, muy cómodamente como si de un rey se tratara, estaba sobre una suave manta, mientras bebía de una botella del mejor sake de la aldea ( la reserva especial de Kankuro) y leía muy entretenido un pequeño libro de color naranja-" ese viejo ermitaño sí que era buen escritor"-pensaba contento, mientras tomaba un trago y cambiaba la pagina.

Claro hay que acotar que no todos estaban tan felices, ni cómodos, más bien estabas cansados, adoloridos, sudados y llenos de pensamientos homicidas en contra de su nuevo y "adorado" sensei, en los cuales sufría y moría de las formas más crueles y despiadadas posibles (ellos bien sabían que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas, pero se vale soñar ¿no creen?). Esas personas eran Naruto y compañía, todos estaban en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de él.

-cuatrocientas noventa y ocho…. Cuatrocientas noventa y nueve…. Quinientas.. ahhh! – el rubio que llevaba la cuenta cayo rendido al piso, igual que sus amigos que lo acompañaban en la labor, todos respiraban agitadamente, sus corazones latían a por mil, estaban sumamente agotados, lo poco que podían decir eran maldiciones y quejas por lo bajo.

-veo que ya terminaron-dijo un pelirrojo que se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde estaban el grupo de shinobis completamente exhaustos.

-si …. Lo hicimos-dijo aliviado un pequeño castaño.

-me complace, ¡! AHORA DEJEN DE HACER EL VAGO Y PONGANCE A CORRER!-grito el pelirrojo.

-¡! QUE! –Grito incrédula una rubia, se paro rápidamente y lo encaro- ¡! CORRER! acaso estás loco o que?, acabamos de hacer quinientas flexiones y quinientas abdominales con estas malditas cosas que pesan más de 90 kilos estamos que no valemos ni medio y tu pretendes que nos pongamos a ¡!CORRER!-

-Si eso pretendo, además si tienes las suficientes energías para venir a reclamarme puedes correr- respondió con simpleza- recuerden mis términos mocosos, si no quieren que el numero de vueltas aumente ¡!pónganse a correr de una maldita vez! Cuento hasta cinco si no los veo corriendo ya saben lo que pasara- sonrió sádicamente- uno… … dos …tres…..-

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-eres un… mal..mmm…-

-cállate Ino-le dijo al oído la persona que le había tapado la boca para que no los perjudicara aun mas- no seas tan problemática- ella solo le dedico una mirada asesina a su amigo y se puso a correr junto a los demás.

**:::::: Fin flash back :::::::**

Después de eso pasaron a entrenar taijutsu y ninjutsu, y se concentraron en la parte elemental cada uno descubrió su afinidad primaria y secundaria el que la poseyera, quedando así:

Naruto (viento y fuego)

Konohamaru (fuego y tierra)

Shino (tierra)

Hinata (agua)

Ino (agua y viento)

Shikamaru (fuego y tierra)

Gaara (tierra)

Temari (viento y agua)

Kankuro (tierra)

Sai (rayo)

El Kyuubi los ayudo a cada uno con su elemento y les enseño las técnicas que sabía de cada uno respectivamente, los entreno exhaustivamente en taijutsu, a unos les fue bien a otros no tanto. Ino mejoro considerablemente como ninja medico llegando por poco al nivel de la sannin tsudnade; que desde que, se entero de que su pupila pelirrosa, tuvo que ver en la partida de su querido hijo, la distancio y se negó rotundamente a continuar entrenándola.

**::::Flash back::::** (un mes después de la partida de Naruto)

-hola tsudnade-sensei-saludo la pelirrosa- para que me necesita?-

-ya no me llamaras sensei sakura, ni ahora ni mas nunca, dejaras de ser mi pupila- dijo la Hokage con mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-pe..Pero ¿por que?- pregunto incrédula la pelirrosa.

-como que por que-la rubia alzo la voz- como que por que sakura, después de lo que hiciste, aun tienes el descaro de preguntar el porqué de mi decisión, entiende, yo no puedo entrenar a una traidora, a una mujer que solo por un simple capricho traiciono al hombre que la ha amado prácticamente desde que tiene memoria y más si ese hombre es como un hijo para mí-

-pero tsudnade-sen-…. Sama entienda sasuke… sasuke-kun el.. Esta grave ese demonio…Naruto le dejo así… sasuke-kun es lo único que tengo y haría cualquier cosa por el-dijo entre sollozos la pelirrosa.

-sakura el día en que le vuelvas a decir a Naruto demonio… y yo esté presente vete despidiendo de tu carrera-dijo con voz dura- y si tienes razón sasuke es lo único que tienes, porque todo lo demás lo has perdido…-"veamos si a sasuke también, pero he de creer que él nunca estuvo contigo y ahora menos por lo que hiciste"-pensó la rubia.

-ahora por favor retírate de mi oficina-

-hai-

**::::Fin flash back:::::**

* * *

despues publico lo que resta

aun asi dejen reviews jejejeje

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**son gratis ^^**


	8. cap 6: 2 años parte 2

hola muchachos como están? disculpen la tardanza pero es que la verdad he tenido problemas crativos con respecto a este fic, pero quiero decirles que lo continuare, no me gusta abandonar las cosas... asi que para no tenerlos mucho leyendo por aquí arriba, voy a finalizar diciendo ... que disfruten mucho el cap y pasen por mis otros fic no sean malos... en especial uno que tambien subiré hoy se llama memorias perdidas en el viento...ahhhh OTRA COSîTA DEJEN REVIEWS yo se que ustedes me quieren y lo harán ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 6: 2 años parte 2**

Para sakura desde ese día las cosas fueron de mal en peor, ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, los que aun continuaban en la aldea, le dirigían la palabra, cuando ella se les acercaba, estos simplemente la ignoraban olímpicamente; era como si no existiera. Sakura sufrió por eso, pero nada se compararía con lo que sintió el día que sasuke despertó.

**:::::::: Flash back ::::::**

En el hospital de Konoha, más específicamente en la habitación número 103 se encontraba un chico pelinegro sumergido en un profundo sueño, se encontraba así desde hace más de un mes, todas sus heridas externas ya habían sanado completamente, lo cual era una buena señal.

Su cama se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la habitación, por la cual entraban pequeños rayos de luz solar que acariciaban todas las facciones de su rostro, ocasionando leves molestias; a medida que pasaban los minutos estas se intensificaban, hasta que se hicieron insoportables y lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos. Espero unos minutos a que estos se adaptaran a luz e inicio su investigación, por lo que vio supuso que se encontraba en el hospital, esas paredes blancas nunca las olvidaría, como hacerlo si ahi paso parte de su infancia.

-me trajo de vuelta, ese maldito dobe cumplió con lo que dijo-pensó el pelinegro, haciendo que una imperceptible sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Un ruido llamo su atención, era la puerta de su habitación que estaba siendo abierta por alguien-kakashi- murmuro el pelinegro al ver a un hombre de cabello plateado en el umbral de la puerta.

-hola- saludo el peliplateado alzando su mano en forma de saludo- me alegra ver que despertaste sasuke, ya era hora… Naruto te dejo en mal estado-

-ese dobe... El no...Yo ¡hmp!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara hacia otra dirección.

-ja j aja ja- rio el peliplata y se sentó en el marco de la ventana; acerco su mano al bolsito que tenía en la pierna, de donde saco su más preciado tesoro, su pequeño libro naranja y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Dónde está el dobe?-pregunto sasuke mirando fijamente a kakashi, esperando una respuesta.

Kakashi dejo escapar un suspiro y aparto la vista de su lectura, para concentrarla en su antiguo alumno, que estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo intensamente- Naruto… el no está aquí- respondió con semblante triste.

-… ¿está de misión?-

-no sasuke-

- ¿entonces?-pregunto confundido el Uchiha.

-el fue….-

-Fue desterrado, exiliado, botado, echado de Konoha o como prefieras-completo una nueva persona que había ingresado a la habitación, se trataba de sakura. La chica de cabellos rosas miraba con ilusión al pelinegro frente suyo, al fin su sasuke-kun había despertado... Su sasuke-kun la única persona que tenia, bueno eso es lo que ella creía.

Sasuke quedo frio al escuchar semejante noticia, como era posible que el dobe de su amigo fuera desterrado, si era la persona más leal a Konoha; volteo a mirar a su antiguo sensei a ver si era cierto lo que sakura decía y lo que encontró fue a un peliplateado con semblante triste, que dirigía una mirada fría a su ex compañera- ¿Qué demonios paso?2- fue todo lo que pudo pensar el Uchiha antes de ser aprisionado entre las brazos de la chica de cabellos rosas.

-kakashi...-dijo el pelinegro- ¿Por qué fue?- pregunto restándole importancia al contacto de su ex compañera que lloraba de felicidad apegada a su pecho, en ese momento lo que más le interesaba era saber que había sucedido con Naruto.

Kakashi se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, coloco su mano sobre la perilla y la giro; instantes antes de salir volteo a mirarlo y dijo- pregúntale a ella, seguro estará encantada de decirte…después de todo ella fue la culpable….adiós sasuke- se despidió y se marcho de la habitación.

-"¿Qué demonios paso? Desde cuando el… a que se refería con eso de... pregúntale a ella, seguro estará encantada de decirte…después de todo ella fue la culpable"- pensó el Uchiha, el sentir que sakura lo abrazaba con más fuerza, cosa que le desagradaba enormemente, lo devolvió a la realidad.

-sakura..-

-si sasuke-kun-dijo empalagosamente aun abrazada a él.

-podrías soltarme- pidió molesto.

-emm...Si claro-

-entonces dime sakura por que el dobe... Fue desterrado- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-por que se lo merecía sasuke-kun, el te hizo mucho daño, por eso yo hice lo necesario para que echaran ha ese maldito demonio de aquí... Así nunca nadie más te lastimara sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

-….-

-fue necesario sasuke-kun, fue necesario para lo nuestro… tu eres todo lo que tengo-murmuro mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?-cerró los ojos con molestia.

-lo necesario sasuke-kun-repitió ella.-yo te amo-

-hmp...podrías soltarme de una maldita vez...Me enferma tu contacto, tu me enfermas-dijo quitándosela de encima y se paro como pudo de la cama, sus piernas estaban débiles por la falta de uso; dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo. Sakura corrió presurosa a ayudarlo- te dije que no me toques sakura..Yo no soy un santo, ni nunca lo seré, en mis hombros recaen muchas penas, dolor y culpa. Pero estoy consciente de cada de una de ellas, por lo menos ahora lo estoy y me arrepiento… me arrepiento como no tienes idea- se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y miro a la pelirosa-aquel día cuando me fui, cuando me interceptaste en la entrada, te vi como algo más que un estorbo en mi camino..Te vi como una persona que solo quería entregarme cariño, pero sabes sakura lo tuyo no es cariño es obsesión- emprendió rumbo a la puerta con pasos cortos, para evitar volver a caerse.

-eso no es cierto… yo te amo sasuke… tu eres todo lo que me queda- dijo entre sollozos- yo solo quería alejar ese demonio de ti, así no te podría lastimar nuevamente-

-lastimarme…lastimarme- repitió incrédulo- aquí el único que lastimo a alguien fui yo…¡ maldita sea lo intente matar en más de una ocasión! Y él con todo y eso me…

-"me salvo"-pensó- ¡maldita sea! –grito apretando los puños-que sea esta la última vez que me diriges la palabra sakura y si es cierto lo que dices y yo soy lo que te queda… pues ahora no tienes nada… -murmuro el Uchiha y salió de la habitación a paso lento

Sakura cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente.

**::::: Fin flash back ::::::**

Después de ese incidente sasuke permaneció bajo supervisión de los ANBU por un tiempo, por si intentaba algo extraño, pero nada paso, el chico de cabellos negros acato obedientemente su castigo impuesto por la Hokage y le fue devuelta su actividad como ninja de la aldea. También logro relacionarse nuevamente con los pocos compañeros que quedaban de su generación. Para quienes este tiempo no paso en vano ya que se pusieron a entrenar, logrando subir sus rangos. Kiba, Chouji, sasuke, lee y ten ten ascendieron a jounnin y Neji se convirtió en ANBU.

…..

A parte de los brutales entrenamientos ofrecidos por Kyuubi, ocurrieron algunas cosas dignas de recordar para los ex shinobis de Konoha; como los planes o mejor dicho confabulaciones entre dos kunoichis rubias para intentar acercar a dos e sus amigos, sus planes casi siempre eran frustrados por los demás jóvenes o por alguien fuera de contexto allí. Pero al final tuvo uno resulto aunque no para las personas que fue creado, que eran Naruto y Hinata, sino para Temari y Shikamaru.

Gaara y Kankuro a pesar de no estar muy felices por eso, terminaron aceptándolo. Claro no sin antes dejar bien en claro el infierno que sufriría si por algún motivo hacia sufrir a su hermana, el mundo shinobi no sería lo suficientemente grande para esconderse de sus cuñados.

**:::::::: Flash back :::::**

-Nara- murmuro secamente el pelirrojo.

-¿sí?- respondió dudoso el castaño de coleta.

-síguenos- dijo Kankuro mientras que lo miraba duramente.

El castaño asintió y fue detrás de los hermanos Subaku no. Cuando llegaron a un campo desértico estos se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar a Shikamaru que venía detrás de ellos.

-bien..Ahora que estamos solos, queremos aclarar unas cuantas cosas contigo-dijo Kankuro cruzándose de brazos- es referente a Temari-

-"tsk...mendosuke, me trajeron hasta este lugar para que no hubiera testigos de mi muerte"-pensó nervioso el castaño.-si díganme..-respondió.

-si la haces llorar... Tan solo una vez las pagaras- dijo Kankuro de manera seria.

-si le rompes el corazón… si lo tuyo con ella simplemente es un juego- susurro Gaara fríamente- ten presente que este mundo no lo suficientemente grande como para esconderte... De una manera u otra te encontraremos y la pagaras caro-dijeron los dos simultáneamente con miradas acecinas.

-ok..-

-bien me alegra haber aclarado ese punto- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"estoy jodido"-pensó con desgano Shikamaru.

**::::: fin flash back ::::::**

En resto del mundo ninja nada de mayor importancia a ocurrido, hay demasiada calma, eso quiere decir que hay algo en las sombras.. y es definitivamente algo grande. ¿Que medidas tomaran para enfrentarlo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá….

**Continuara….**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado... dejen comentarios que son gratis jejejejejeje**

**besos y saludos ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: nota de autor

Hola muchachos, lamento si a muchos les llega la notificación de un nuevo cap y con lo que se encuentras es con esta triste nota de la autora, créanme cuando les digo que me ha pasado-riendo un poco- pero la cosa es que….quería informarles que he decidido editar el fic, y posiblemente cambiarle algunas cosas, ya que mi manera de escribir ahora es diferente y tal vez mucho mejor a la que tenía antes, cuando comencé con este proyecto. También le sumo que me quede corta de inspiración para la historia y la verdad es que no quiero abandonarla por que se que a muchos les ha gustado y están ansioso por saber que ocurrirá.

Por lo que pienso que si tal vez la comienzo nuevamente desde cero, las ideas vendrán a mí con mayor facilidad (espero y así sea). Una vez empiece con eso espero y tratare de actualizar frecuentemente, pero tal vez no me sea posible por la universidad, la carrera que estoy estudiando no es fácil (ninguna lo es la verdad xD ) y ya me hice la vaga suficiente durante digamos que el primer semestre, y ahora no puedo darme ese lujo, ya que necesito salir muy bien en Química Orgánica, por lo que tengo que ponerle ganas o sino…me cogerán…y feo –llorando desconsolada- no quiero raspar esta materia y después tener que volverla a ver, y q por culpa de eso me prelen otras.

Así que…volviendo a lo que les interesa ( lo cual no son mis problemas existenciales con química )espero pronto por lo menos volverles a subir el primer cap de este fic editado, para ese realmente no tengo planeado cambiar mucho, pero algo cambiare xD

Como ya les dije todo lo que les tenía que decir, me despido –sonriendo— muchos besos para todos y abrazos para todas jaja, y gracias por leer mis fics—haciendo una pequeña reverencia—

Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores

P.D: no me maten…


End file.
